


My God | Minjoon fic

by Sicklyattractiv



Category: ARMY - Fandom, bts, minjoon - Fandom, taekook - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26902348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sicklyattractiv/pseuds/Sicklyattractiv
Summary: Jimin... Who was Jimin, exactly? Well, truthfully, nobody knew. He had been long forgotten through time, only having ancient scrolls telling of his tales. In his time of prominence, he was adored, a kind and compassionate god of beauty and love, bestowing gifts upon all those who followed him. He was as old as time could tell, but, he was overshadowed when Aphrodite was created. Soon, all of his temples were destroyed and his being forgotten.Millenium later Namjoon, a pagan witch, was doing his studies as per usual. Meticulously working he came across a book of ancient gods, it was in Hebrew, he could only understand very basic things. He decided to reach out to one of the gods, as he skimmed the pages he decided on one...Jimin.
Relationships: minjoon, taekook - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	My God | Minjoon fic

The jingle of tambourines, the laughter of children, and his own ever so soft breathing. Jimin smiled to himself, giggling happily. It was the summer solstice when Jimin did his work best. The townspeople laughed and danced, offering crops and jewels to Jimin in which he happily accepted with a grateful heart. It was at times like this in which Jimin was truly happy. Surely it'd be like this forever... right? That's what Jimin desperately hoped when his popularity started to dwindle with the arise of Aphrodite. He desperately fought to not be forgotten, but alas soon his temples were rededicated one by one. Each one a pang to his already devastated heart. Jimin simply wished to make people happy, had he not done that? He had blessed many with the gift of true love, maybe it wasn't enough. Quickly enough all of his temples were gone, and his name forgotten, the only remnants of him a single page in a single book. The once-beloved god of beauty, forgotten. Sure, he had one or two followers every few decades, but he was largely unknown. He was content with the few he had until the sixteen hundreds they stopped coming at all. A lonely god, without a single follower.


End file.
